


Smoke and Shadows

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2018 [3]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Creatures, Cigarette smoke, Cigarettes, D/s, Daddy/boi, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, M/M, Master/Servant, Poetry, Punishment, Seduction, Submission, Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2018, advent calendar fic, christmas ghost stories, kinky poetry, smoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Dec 3: SmokeDespite never being there at all, Alex is always constantly aware of his master’s presence in the Taskmaster house.





	Smoke and Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> [Taskmaster Advent Calendar Masterpost](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/83272.html) \- for all the prompts and fills.
> 
> Poem Pattern: [A053672](https://oeis.org/A053672)

I can smell His cigarettes  
Even though my Master’s not even here  
Even though I’m alone at the house  
He fills the house with His presence, like dark creeping shadows  
His face is everywhere, He is always watching, He’s always waiting  
I can never escape Him  
He sees everything I do, I know because He tells me  
He recounts all my mistakes to me  
He knows exactly what I’ve done wrong  
He punishes me for what I’ve done  
Sometimes the house scares me  
I think I see Him in the corner of my eye  
A shadow, periphery, a giant presence in the hallway standing there  
And yet so invisible, except for the smoke from His cigarettes  
But I still know He’s standing there  
My master’s like a ghost  
He fills the house, fills my mind  
I dare not disobey my Master when He gives me orders  
I dare not disrespect Him in His house, where He always keeps watch  
I dare not be there alone, that’s when He comes to visit me  
I feel Him kiss me  
I feel His hand on my shoulder  
I feel His breath on my neck  
He whispers to me, ‘I see you’  
He holds me close, as if I am paralysed, held down  
‘I want to fuck you’  
I love His power, I love His strength, but He scares me  
I don’t like it when He does this, when He surprises me  
When I am held down by ghosts  
When He is but smoke and air  
His voice is harsh whispers  
And He is so solid to touch, and so very cold to me  
And then He is there as if I had just imagined it all  
He is solid and human and warm and He kisses me  
He kisses me and I kiss back, He is very real  
‘I want to fuck you’  
And I am just pinned down hard  
I can’t move, I can just lie  
I am so still in His arms as He undresses me  
As He tells me He needs me, that He desires me  
‘I want to fuck you’  
And there is the soft smell of His cigarettes, the smoke drifts by  
But He isn’t here, I’m all alone  
There’s no one here except for me  
But I can feel Him so much  
‘Come here, my darling boy’  
I want Him so much, I yearn for Him to come  
I want to be safe in His strong arms once more  
I want to feel Him fill me up, be inside me  
To hold me down and fuck me  
‘Daddy’s here to punish you’  
The way He whispers in my ear  
I hate the sound of His voice like this, when He’s so angry  
When I know I’ve done wrong and still there’s nothing I can do  
I can’t calm Him down, I can’t pleasure Him into loving me again  
‘Bend over you little shit’  
I want to run away from here  
I want to run far from Him  
I’m here all alone with my Master  
But He’s not here, He’s just a shadow, a ghostly presence  
I think I’m going mad  
I’m all alone here but I can still smell His cigarettes  
Out of the blue He grabs my arm, I can feel His fingers grip, it’s so hard  
I did try to run, I did  
The house is just too scary tonight  
I have to escape now  
I can hear Him laughing, He finds tormenting me such fun  
I don’t know why He does this, I shouldn’t be afraid  
But He chases me, He whispers to me, He touches me  
I run, I have to leave, I fumble with the locks  
‘Come to your Master, boy’  
Locks won’t stop Him, I know that  
He passes through them, they don’t exist  
He doesn’t exist, I’m in love with a ghost, my Master’s a ghost  
But then there are days when He takes me to secret places to make love to me  
Just us, alone and together  
Secret places, secluded from view, where He seduces me and fills me with pleasure, love, and joy  
And I’m not scared of Him then  
I bow at His feet with love  
I submit to Him as He desires  
Everything feels just so incredible  
And yet, I smell His cigarettes in the air  
I hear His growl in my ear, He’s coming for me  
I feel Him getting closer, I know He’ll devour me tonight  
As He blows cigarette smoke over me


End file.
